


Yes, Commander

by Bomani_Akila_Neteru



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Command Kink?, Dom Levi, F/M, Kinky, Levi - Freeform, Light BDSM, Mouth on Vagina, No Plot/Plotless, OC/Reader - Freeform, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader is named, Smut, god help me, i don't know how to use tags, levi/reader - Freeform, what have i written?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 08:44:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12317625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bomani_Akila_Neteru/pseuds/Bomani_Akila_Neteru
Summary: He claimed her as his. Thoroughly and without mercy. For a friend of mine, shameless smut.





	Yes, Commander

**Author's Note:**

> What have I written? My face, it burns, oh hoh Lord.  
> Apologies to any fans of the show, I haven't actually watched it or read the manga. A friend requested this; so I read up on wikipedia and fan sites about 'Levi' the character. And... well... this was born.  
> I sincerely hope he's in character; please enjoy.

Cold eyes examined the room keenly. Clean. Spotless. Not a thing out of place or a single speck of unwanted dirt to be seen. Pleased, a smirk danced over thin lips in a simple, cool gesture. Now, everything was in place. An elegant, male hand wrapped around the string attached to the light- and turned it off. The room was thrown into pitch blackness. Slinking into the back of the room, he laid in wait like a hunter, keen eyes watchful.

XxX

Nova narrowed her eyes as she navigated the busy streets. Something in her gut was tingling in warning. Frowning and brushing it off, the girl knocked on Levi’s door. He would be off duty today, and more than likely cleaning, so she had brought him more cleaning supplies and some baked goods.

She received no reply to her knock. Confused- she had told him she would be here today- Nova cleared her throat of the dust covering the road and spoke up to maybe get his attention,   
“Levi?” Nothing. No answer. She knocked again, “Levi…?” The door creaked open, seemingly of its own accord. Brow furrowed, yet headstrong and inquisitive, Nova stepped through the threshold and into the very, very clean home.

It was pitch black, especially after the door slammed closed behind her and locked. She whirled around at the loud noise and inhaled sharply at the sudden darkness.   
“Levi…?”  
“A rumor… has been circulating.” The cool, even, blank words greeted her ears. A voice impossible to decipher. Nova could not tell what Levi was thinking. Nor did she know where he was.  
“Rumor…?”  
“That you… have an interest… in me… is this true?” Levi’s voice was oddly thoughtful, yet not polite in the least. It was demanding an answer in the most intense of ways. He was going to get those answers, one way or another.. Nova clenched her basket a little tighter, a strange tightening feeling in her stomach and upper chest, around her heart.  
“...Maybe…?” She squeaked. Though she wouldn’t admit it, she was intimidated. She couldn’t see anything, and she could hear Levi skulking around somewhere nearby.

“Hm. Good, this makes things easier.” The bluntness in his voice made her mouth open in a gape. What the hell? Suddenly, her body was pushed up against another body, and the basket was taken from her,  
“Hold still.” Levi’s words were like satin coated iron, taking Nova by surprise with the no bullshit tone. She froze.

In a flash of agility and flexibility born from the battlefield, Levi had cuffed her wrists in separate bands of soft material, split apart from one another. How he could see where everything was in this darkness was beyond her.  
“What are you-?!” Nova barely got the words out before he stuffed something soft and dry in her mouth and swiftly moved something else so that she couldn’t spit it out.  
“Hush. I’m going to make you see stars.” The harshness in his voice sent shivers down her spine in torrents.

Hands, coarse from using his swords and fighting, yet firm and steel like, grasped her hips firmly before smoothing out over her body in a very controlled manner. Though she wanted to deny it, Nova could feel something warm and heady tightening in her lower belly. This was… her mind spun in an attempt to grasp the situation.  
Levi’s hands swiftly swept her clothes from her body like a tornado and a soundless gasp left her lips as she struggled against the unyielding hold of her bonds. Humming softly in pleasant surprise, he ran his lips over her back and his hands smoothed over her entire body in exploration. She whined around the gag and wiggled.

“Hold. Still. We wouldn’t want a punishment, now would we?” Nova shivered at the seductive voice right next to her ear, warm breath spilling over the shell of the appendage,  
“I will have you as I please, am I understood?” Her eyes widened and she let out a muffled protest, spurring him to smack her bare bottom,  
“I said, am I understood?” shakily, having no choice in the matter, she nodded weakly.

“Good.” A hand gently rubbed over the spot where he hit in an almost tender caress before his hands moved to explore the valley of her breasts. After Levi felt he had thoroughly explored them, thumbs only lightly passing over her hard nipples, he drifted his hands downward. Nova moaned loosely around the gag before whimpering disappointedly. He hadn’t spent any time in that pleasant spot. She wiggled, forgetting about Levi’s words early, and he promptly thwacked her on the bottom.

“Enough. Hold still.” The hiss was exhaled against her thigh, in an almost rumble. So that’s where his face had gone. Nova’s eyes rolled backwards at the sound and the vibrations traveling straight to her core.  
“I want to taste you… I have wanted to for a very long time…” Lips brushed along her inner thigh, upwards, his hands easily gripping the backs of her thighs. Thus, he kept her legs spread and in place. She shook from where she stood unsteadily, held up by her restraints. This was ridiculous. Clearly a dream, yes this was a- ACK!

Levi’s skilled lips kissed around her nether lips before latching onto her core and gently sucking, as if testing the waters. It was dark, pitch black in the room. This destroyed her sense of sight. It did however, heighten her sense of touch, smell and sound. She could feel him acutely. The pleasure was very intense this way.

Moans left her trembling lips from around the gag, muted and distorted. Levi hummed against her core, causing vibrations to shoot up through her in a downright sinful way. A wail left Nova at that and her hips would have bucked right into his face had he not been holding her still. Seemingly pleased, the man gave her cherry lips a long lick with his treacherous tongue. She screeched and arched upwards as much as she could. Nova couldn’t tell if she was trying to get away from his mouth, or if she was trying to pull him closer. At this point her mind was pretty hazy and blank, although it was conjuring a very clear picture of what was happening below. Of Levi attached to the junction between her legs, working her over with his mouth.

Nova’s mouth hung open and she panted around the gag desperately, chest heaving with the effort as she twitched from the little sparks of pleasure shooting through her nerves and exploding through her small body. Levi drew back for a moment, though she could still feel his head in between her legs. The man drew in a long, deep, audible breath.  
“Like the most delicious dessert…” He hummed, “Both in smell and taste…” And then his hot, skilled mouth descended upon her secret folds again.

Whimpers and cries left Nova’s mouth around the gag as he suckled on the bundle of nerves that was her clitorus for a moment. Before everything was taken to a whole new level. Her moans and gasps went up a whole two octaves and her cries became far more wanton as he stuck his tongue in her and proceeded to stroke along her insides harshly. Levi moved his tongue brutally inside and along the edges of her cunt, working her over with an almost obsessed intensity.  
Every time she tried to wiggle, buck or get closer to him, Levi calmly smacked her bare ass and growled against her core in an aggressively possessive way, making liquid fire race up to join her heightening spiral into madness. Breathing getting more uneven, Nova could feel her end approaching rapidly. Apparently, Levi could sense it too, because he raked his nails over her lower back in a very intimate way, mixing pleasure with slight pain, and sucked hard on her.

Just as he had promised, she saw stars. They exploded before her eyelids in a beautiful torrent of colors that she couldn’t keep up with. She trembled weakly in her bindings, boneless. The slight pain had only contributed to the strength of her orgasm, and now she was pretty sure she would never be able to walk again.  
With one last long lick along her core to clean off excess remnants of Nova’s cum, Levi pressed his clothed body to her bare one and slid up it gracefully, the rough brush of his clothing on her made her moan breathlessly in reply. God, she was done for. No more. She was like boneless chicken; and oh so oversensitive.  
“Oh, I’m not done with you yet. Not even close.” Levi’s voice hissed in her ear like a sweet poison. It made Nova tremble against him limply. Slowly, his hands worked by her head and removed the gag, then began undoing the restraints.

“You will do as I say or there will be consequences. Do you understand me?” Levi’s voice was commanding and cold, yet there was a hint of heat and want beneath it. Nova trembled and nodded, her body aching with need. She wanted him. God, he was turning her on like no other.  
Once the restraints were off, he gripped her wrists tightly in an iron clad hold, yet not so tight as to where it would bruise her.  
“Good. Follow.” He began to tug her backwards. Obeying, Nova followed, breathless and stumbling on her weak legs. Levi kept her from falling on more than one occasion and supported her when she just… couldn’t.

After a moment, they had apparently reached their destination, because Levi twisted both his own and her body around, and pushed her down onto something. She landed on her back, on the soft object, and came to the conclusion that it was his bed. Nova only had a moment of contemplation before he flipped her over.  
“On your hands and knees.” The growl was filled with authority and heat. Shaking, she did as she was told. Hands smoothed over her hips and rump,  
“I am your master. You will address me as such, am I understood?”   
Whimpering at his words, she nodded. A hand swiftly smacked her rump, sending heat tumbling through her at the very slight sting of pain mixed with pleasure,  
“Words. You have lips, use them.” Nova could then almost see the sly smirk on his face, “Later they will also be put to good use…” the cold purr was nearly her undoing.

“Y-Yes s-sir?” Nova didn’t know what he wanted to hear but she hoped that was it,  
“Hmm… such a pretty little voice…” Two of those sinful fingers trailed around her nether region, making her tremble, “How about… commander? Yes. Call me commander.” Levi chuckled quietly, fingers briefly dipping inside her before pulling out. Nova gasped and went nearly boneless again, barely managing to hold herself up,  
“N-Nngh…” The low whimper left her lips helplessly. Another smack was delivered to her ass, “Say. It.” The dark, sexy snarl left his mouth like dark chocolate. Smooth and warm. Yet oh so powerful and demanding.

“Y-Yes, co-commander.” Nova cried weakly, trembling from want and pleasure, unable to see him and stuck on her hands and knees. Another soft chuckle reached her ears.  
“Good girl.” A hand rubbed the spot where he hit in an almost tender caress. She keened as Levi rubbed his suddenly very free and bare, rigid cock along the folds of her secret spot. A low groan fled his lips and filled the room like warm, dark velvet.  
He was long and thick, his girth large. The tip of him twitched against her belly in excitement. Levi was hard. Aroused and turned on. Nova’s small hands clenched the sheets beneath her firmly. Purring, Levi laid his front- his very nice and sculpted front- along her back. Nova could feel every delicious muscle from the firm skin on skin contact. Oh yes, he was very much naked, unlike he had been when he had undone her restraints. Somewhere along the way, he had done away with his clothes.

Nova trembled and gasped a little, head falling forward, as Levi placed open mouthed kisses along her shoulder blades, shoulders and neck. One hand stayed firmly on one of her hips in a tight, yet controlled hold, and the other smoothed up over her belly and to one of her breasts. It rubbed over the sensitive mound of skin and gently held it and kneaded it, making her cry out in pleasure.  
“C-Commander!” Nova used his chosen title, keening and gently clenching her thighs around his length in reflex, eliciting a hiss of pleasure from Levi.

Paying special attention to her breast and rolling that pink nub at the center between his fingers gently, Levi lightly bit into her shoulder and sheathed himself into her, cock sliding into her wet cunt. Nova gasped and arched, moaning loudly. Pleasure shot from her breast, shoulder, and from between her legs. She had been so wet, Levi had merely slid in without much resistance or difficulty.  
“P-Please!” The begging plea fell from her lips, “Commander! Please!” She wiggled her hips and Levi slapped her rump sharply, making her yip and still, even though it served to arouse her more and send vibes of pleasure through her.  
“Hold still.” He growled against her shoulder, still having a hold on her with his teeth, “If I move before your properly stretched or accustom to my size, I could hurt you.” his hands tightened slightly on her, one on her hip, the other on a breast. It took all of Levi’s self control not to start moving and pound into her. To hold still in her very tight, slick, wet heat. He wanted to move, to take her hard and fast. But he was patient. He would wait. After all, wouldn’t it make things all the more sweeter?

Nova panted and whined, holding onto the sheets tightly. She ached. He was in her, so, so close, and yet holding still. She did not want him to hold still. She wanted him to fucking move! As if he had heard her silent plea, his hips snapped away from her’s, almost pulling completely out, before smacking into her firmly, sheathing himself completely as he released her shoulder from his teeth’s hold.

Snarling, Levi repeated the action thrice more before setting a brutal, quick and punishing pace, gripping Nova’s breast and hip firmly to stabilize himself.  
“Nnghaa! A-Ah! AH! HAH!” She gasped, cried out, moaned and writhed at the pace, on her front from it, ass in the air, being pounded into and forced into the mattress. And she liked it. Whimpering, Nova clenched the bed sheets beneath her tightly, trying to ground herself from the sensations, to no avail.

He continued roughly, sending spikes of pleasure through her. Releasing her breast, he wound his long, slim fingers through her hair and pulled her head back. The action- twinged with very slight pain- fueled her desire and pleasure even more. Nova cried out, arching even more as Levi hissed and continued.  
“C-Commander! Mmmh! HAH! AH! Mmph!” The sweet noises leaving her mouth made him growl in desire and speed up slightly, holding her body tightly.  
“MINE.” The snarling hiss in her ear was possessive.

She was his. He was her’s. And he would fucking mark her to make sure it stayed that way.

Nova was heaving, Levi was panting. They were nearing the peak, spiralling higher and higher into pleasure. He timed it just right. Mere moments before she tipped over the edge, he bit her shoulder hard enough to draw slight blood, making her scream in pure pleasure as she orgasmed so many more times harder than last time. The way her insides rippled and clenched around Levi’s length, milking him, had him cumming right behind her, snarling into her shoulder as he did so.

Nova went limp. Carefully, Levi released her shoulder, lightly licking the blood on her shoulder away with the flat of his tongue. Gently, he pulled his softening length from her body and situated them on the bed together, cradling her limp, heaving, sweat slicked form to his. Closing his eyes and tucking his face into her intoxicating smelling hair, he relaxed against her.

Together, they drifted off into sleep, exhausted.


End file.
